


Reunions

by Keenir



Series: Learning curve folder [1]
Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s), Sif!, Susan!, pre-Rose, the Doctor feels, very little actual plot so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has found Susan.  Sif is reunited with Loki.  The universe had better run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions

When Tony returned from the next room, Pepper poked him with a wooden spoon. "What did you say to him?"

"All I did," Tony said while thinking over what music could drown out the sound of Thor bawling, without seeming insensitive, "was to ask him why he was back so soon, since we all figured he would be up in Asgard for a while, helping Loki get ready for his trial or jail or whatever."

"That's it?"

"That sounds suspiciously condensed," Bruce said from elsewhere in the kitchen.

"You're getting paranoid. Three guesses which Russian houseguest of mine you got that from," Tony said.

That was when Clint returned to the kitchen. "All I could understand was 'Loki' and 'Sif' and 'gone'. Everything else was one of the few languages I don't know."

"That wasn't all," Natasha said, at which Clint threw her a dirty look that had no teeth to it. "He also mentioned a rectangular blue box."

"A police box?" Steve asked. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised it can get to Asgard._

The assassins in the room looked at him as if to ask 'what do you know that even we don't?'

"Yeah, well, before he went all Model UN on us... From what I could gather," Tony said, "it sounded like Thor was saying 'they're off having adventures without me!'"

Thor nodded and blew his nose.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **.earlier...**

Susan was looking at him as she sat against a wall, dying. This recent adventure had shot her with a twist to her gut.

Regeneration didn't bother him - it was the fact that she had said they would be parting company soon. "But I only just found you again," the Doctor said, terrified that if he let go of her arm, she'd disappear.

"And you will again."

"Is that a promise?" he asked.

"It is. I have to go, Grandfather," Susan said. "But I did have a thought as to the name I'd like to use during my next regeneration."

"I'd love to hear it," the Doctor said, stalling for time, just as much as he was genuinely interested.

"Grandmother's mother's name."

"Sif. She'd be right proud of you, she would be."

"I know," Susan said and smiled at him. "You can go now, Grandfather. I'll be fine."

He nodded. "I know." But he stayed there through her regeneration, until her spine and hair had lengthened and her shoulders broadened and her cheekbones shifted and eyes moved just slightly. Eyes whose lids were lifting now. "Susan?"

"Sif," she informed him, and leaped to her feet, wobbled a bit, then caught herself before the Doctor could steady her, fully balanced now. "Come on, Grandfather," Sif told him. "If you're going to wait for me, there's a place I need to get to."

At that, the Doctor grinned like he hadn't for a long while. "Anywhere you'd like?"

"Very much. I'll set the TARDIS, as well," and strode off towards that familiar blue box. _That's what I was doing here - now thanks to what I did on my own, and what you helped me with, Buri owes me big-time... and he swore his heirs and his heirs' heirs would shoulder the debt if he couldn't pay it._ "I'm thinking post-War, reign of Odin."

"Nothing by halves, that much hasn't changed," the Doctor said with approval, and followed after her.

"And, if you could remember, do you think you could try to pick me up - say, a millenium or two after you drop me off, Grandfather?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sif was watching Thor approach with Loki in tow, the pair of them on horseback, now on solid Asgard ground. Thor stopped the horses beside her. "Sif," he said, "I do not believe this is a good time for Loki to see you nor you he, given all -" and stopped as he was interrupted by a sound unknown to him.

As a long-familiar blue police box appeared, Sif thought _Now_ that's _timing. Great aim, Grandfather,_ as she helped Loki off his horse. Once he was down, she looked into his eyes and asked him "You told me once that we could go off, you and I," Sif said to Loki, "make a start where nobody knew us. Are you still game for that?"

Loki nodded.

Sif placed a finger on the gag, did something in the air with the thumb of that same hand - and the gag was gone.

"No magic," Loki observed. _Made it vanish without the use of magic...something similar, though._

She nodded. "My mother taught me that. Come on, there's someone you should meet - you'll get along great with him. Sometimes." _Depends on his regeneration._

But now Odin stood between them and the TARDIS. He recognized it from when Sif had first arrived in Asgard; she had come and asked for part of his inherited debt to be paid with her recognized as an Asgardian with all the rights thereof - it had seemed like an absurdly easy thing to grant at the time. "This is a poor idea, Sif," he said.

Patting Loki on the shoulder - the ghost of an earlier regeneration reassuring him with that gesture - Sif walked up to Odin. "Everyone gets what they want," Sif answered him. "Isn't that the definition of a good idea?"

"For what he has done -" Odin began to say.

Sif smiled a smile she hadn't smiled since she was young Susan Foreman, the sort of smile that was both that of a secret-holding predatory creature, and that of someone who knew the punchline to the joke that was the universe. "There is nothing easy about what he will go through," Sif said. "There will be hardships galore, fear and stress and fighting." _And that is just one side of the coin._

"Very well. Then you both go," Odin said, at once granting permission, and dismissing her from active service.

A more human-looking smile. "That was the plan," Sif said. "All debts are paid, House of Buri." And she returned to where Loki stood waiting. "And now... the rest of the story," she said, throwing one arm around the one she trusted and cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> "No one knows Sif's ancestors." -the Prose Edda.  
> "Okay, almost everyone lies." -Doctor House.


End file.
